The Lost Birchwood: I Went to The Year 2030
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Bertie goes to one of her Cousin's house for the whole Summer while her brother Tim and sister Becky are send to Military School for their bad behavior...while there Bertie and her Cousins will be send on Adventure that will change them forever...and show them secrets... [Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1 ] [and all so Bertie, Tim and Becky are Bernice's kids in the future...]


**Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Beatrice and Tommy goes to Imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix **

**this take place in a far off future in the Year 2030**

**I think 'the Lost Birchwood Special: Valiant of My Heart' that I wrote could be like a Alternate version and this story here that is 'The Lost Birchwood: I Went to The Year 2030' will be in the main timeline of 'The Lost Birchwood'...**

anyway I hope you like this.

* * *

[No Pov ]  
in the Future in the Year 2030 everything was in peace and Judge Doom hasn't been seen again since then.

Bernice had got married at the age of 18 years old to Bartholomew "Bart" Valiant the Son of Edward "Eddie" Valiant and Dolores Valiant...how she ended up marrying him was because she ended up in another world and she ended up staying there until when her husband was killed by Judge Doom...

and Bernice was pregnant at the time about 7 months pregnant and she couldn't go on living in a place like this so she thought it be best if she tried to find a way back home...she kept her wedding ring on her finger as she wanted to show her family that she had met someone and they fell in love but something happen to him that she was unwilling to tell at first but over the next few days she broke down and cried and told them that her husband who she loved was killed by Judge Doom...

on January in 2013 she was in Toontown with Psycho, Slimy, Flasher and Stupid going to the Toon Patrol's place to pick up some things of theirs to move into the Arcadetown's Castle, Bernice thought that perhaps since she is still staying with her family she would let the Toon Patrol move into the Castle at Arcadetown and that they can still go to Toontown back to their old work place.

and anyway Bernice, Psycho, Slimy, Flasher and Stupid were in Toontown and of course she wasn't allowed to pick up anything heavy cause it was doctor's orders and even though her husband Bart Valiant was killed by Judge Doom, she kept her wedding ring on cause she wanted to keep the memory of Bart with her...

and anyway she was outside with Psycho and Stupid who were keeping her company next to the Toon Patrol's car while Slimy and Flasher got some stuff and move it into the back of the Toon Patrol's car to be taken to Arcadetown...

and it was right there when Bernice held her stomach in pain and started to breathe in and out and Psycho and Stupid ask her what was wrong and she told them that she needed to get to the hospital now...

there was no time to get Slimy and Flasher so Psycho help her into the front of the car and he took the the wheel and he told Stupid to stay here and told him to tell Slimy and Flasher he was going to take Bernice to the hospital in Toontown cause there was no time to take her to the human world's hospital...

then after that he took off driving and well it wasn't the best drive to the Toontown's Hospital but at least Psycho was trying to be careful driving for Bernice's sake as well as for the baby's sake too...

the baby turn out to be three babies, the first born was named Timothy "Tim" Theodore, his middle name being Theodore.

the second born who was a girl was named Becky with her middle name being Bunny.

and the last and the youngest of the triplets was all so a girl who was named Bertie and was given the middle name Honey...

Bernice wanted to protect her babies from harm and didn't want them to get hurt at all or have the same destiny as her and her siblings Beatrice and Tommy...she was worried they might one day have the same destiny to stop Judge Doom if he ever was to return...

and her fear came true when Yen Sid came to the house when she was 19 years old and when Tim, Becky and Bertie turn 1 year old and he told her the thing she had been dreading and fearing...he told her that in the Year 2030 on Tim, Becky and Bertie's 17th birthday they will have a destiny to stop Judge Doom with their cousins who will have the same destiny as they...

hearing that from Yen Sid that Judge Doom will return again in the year 2030 made her worry a lot but she tried not to let it show too much for her own children's sake...

she had all so got remarried in the year 2015 to the most unlikely of people...

right now in 2030 she was in the kitchen making breakfast for her and her family...

she was cutting up some carrots when her husband came in looking really tired and he was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue pants and all so had on some house slippers on his feet that was a dark pink color...

he was taller than her too and his hair was in a mess at the moment..."Morning..."he said in a tired voice as he place his hand over his mouth as he let out a yawn.

Bernice looks over to her husband and smiles sweetly "Good Morning Sleepy Head."she said to him and he look at her annoyed and that made her laugh a little more before going back to cutting up the carrots, she was going to make some soup that will have meat and vegetables in it.

"your too cheerful this morning Bernice..."he said to her and she couldn't help but but to giggle a little before waving him off like it was no big deal...

he sighs at his wife's cheerful attitude as he went to the table and took a seat down and took out the news paper and started to read it...

"Sweetie can you go get the kids up..I don't want them to miss the bus..."Bernice asks him and he groans at this as he places the news paper down a little on the table and look to her "Why don't you do it?"he asks her and to which she glares at him but keeps a sweet smile "Now Sweetie you know I would but I am busy making breakfast..."she said to him and to which he roll his eyes as she turn back to what she was doing "Now be a dear and go get the kids up and ready for school..."she said to him to which he mumbles something before saying "Fine!" and going out of the room and going to each of his step-children's rooms...

and they better not take too long getting down to breakfast, he had work in a hour...

the first door he came to was Bertie's room and he started to knock on the door "Bertie! Time to Get up! Come down to breakfast!"he said to her before going to the other two rooms.

[Bertie's Pov]

man seriously dad?! did ya have to knock so loud! I was sleeping here!

I started to change into a dark blue sweater and I had put on some baggy blue pants and headed out of my room and saw my older brother and sister Tim and Becky come out of their rooms and as soon as they saw each other they started to joke and laugh and tell about some dreams they had...I wasn't really close with Tim and Becky...even though I did care about them, I didn't have a close bond like Tim and Becky had...

and plus I mostly kept to myself, I never bothered to make friends to tell you the truth...

Tim and Becky had a lot of friends but I mostly just made sure to stay out of their way when their friends would come over to hang out...

and plus it kinda bug me when Becky tries to make me wear makeup and dress more like a girl...

I mean why should I change who I am? I like myself and how I dress and I don't need my sister to tell me how to act...

as they started to walk to me they both saw me and snicker as they both place their hands on my head and mess up my all ready messy hair...

"Hey Twerp Whats up?"Tim said with a chuckle as Becky says "Yeah?" I felt so annoyed whenever they did that...

we were the same age for crying out loud! they could at least be nice enough to give me a little respect even if I am the youngest...

Tim and Becky headed down first and followed close behind and of course Tim yell out when he and Becky were first to the table brags about him and Becky beating me to the kitchen...

seriously, how old is he? he always does this and it does get old at times...

I ignore him and his behavior so I can just hurry up and eat and get to school, I just wanted to hurry this day a long and not have to put up with any of Tim's bragging or Becky trying to make me wear makeup...

even though I wasn't very close with Tim and Becky, I was a little close with my cousins they were nice to me and stand up for me whenever they would pick on me in mean ways...

though Tim and Becky would act like they didn't do anything and would all the time fake that they didn't do anything and tell mom that they do anything wrong and it was all ways me who starts it but thankfully mom doesn't fall for anything they say...

she does love all of us but she doesn't approve of Tim and Becky treating me badly and she would send them to their rooms for trying to get me into trouble...

some times after they leave and I was in another room I would hear mom cry and I watch as Dad rub her back trying to calm her down and she would all ways say "What did I go wrong with those two?! I love them so much but why do they have to be so mean to their sister? I'm telling you sweetie I am thinking of sending Tim and Becky to military school! if they don't start being more nice to Bertie and acting like a real loving siblings I will send them to military school!"

the memory was still fresh in my head...and of course she kept her word when she saw this morning how Tim and Becky threw some of their food at me and when she saw this well...lets just say it really got to her...

"Timothy and Becky! What Have I Told You if You didn't Stop this behavior?!"Mom said as she looks at both Tim and Becky as I pick out some of the food that was in my hair...

"But Mom She Started it! she-"Becky said in a whiny voice but she wouldn't hear this cause she slams her hands on the table.

"No! Stop! That is Enough! You Knew What Would Happen if you kept this bad behavior up! I tried to be nice with both you and Tim but you don't seem want to listen! I love all three of you but I don't like how you and Tim are all ways trying to start something with your sister!"Mom said as she glares at both Tim and Becky...

"Bernice calm down I'm sure they just need time in their rooms to think over-"Dad said but Mom cuts him off as she glares at him and giving him a look to 'Shut Up, They had this coming!'

before she looks back to Tim and Becky "I am calling the Military School Right Now! perhaps being there will kick some sense into you two and teach you to be more nice to your sister and I am doing this for your own good cause I love you and I want you to have a nice sibling bond with out all this stress."she said as she heads off to call the Military School and Dad sighs and gets up and started to say he has to go to work now and so he left me and my two siblings to are selves...

bad idea Dad...really bad idea...I saw Tim get up and he walk over to me and slap me over my head "Nice Going! you got us in trouble!"Tim said to me before walking away as Becky gets up too and yells out "I can't go to Military School! I was going to the Mall with my friends! My Life is Over!"Becky cries out before being all Drama Queen and heading out of the room followed by Tim...

seriously how Bratty can they get? I can't wait until I can go over to my cousin's house for the whole Summer...

well at least with those two out of the room I could eat in peace...

to be continued...

* * *

**this story still needs work and it might take a while for a next chapter to be place up and I don't know how many chapters I will make for this one but I hope that you like this first chapter of it.**

**all so Maybe this Story could be like in a some kind of Alternate World/Possible Future but in Bernice's Future will have Three kids Years Later that she will name Tim, Becky and Bertie.**

**I guess that would work better if this story took place in a Alternate/Possible Future World, it would make more sense.**

**and anyway **

**don't forget to read & review :D **


End file.
